Friendzone
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Porque esta conversación surgió de una situación extraña. ¿Rogue fue friendzoneado por Yukino? ¿Sting también? ¿Qué esta pasando?


**¡Hola! Ya volví ─que gran mentira─ solo vengo a dejar esta viñeta que ─como todos mis escritos─ esta raro xD. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Friendzone"_

 **.**

 **.**

Sting andaba por los pasadizos de su escuela, iba de camino a su casillero cuando su mirada se desvío hacia las escaleras topándose con una escena un tanto particular. No era una pareja de novios besándose, ni el viejo gato del conserje haciendo una de sus tantas acrobacias en el aire, era su mejor amigo Rogue siendo más "emo" de lo normal puesto que tenía un aura depresiva rodeándolo que ahuyentaba a las personas que pasaban por ahí. En puntillas se dirigió hacia él.

─ Oye, sé que esto es lo tuyo, pero me parece que estás exagerando ─ le comentó posicionándose a su costado con su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

─ Largo Sting, no deseo ver eso que tú llamas "hermoso rostro" ahora. ─ el rubio arqueó una ceja ante su tono hostil.

─ Bueno, entonces no te pares en medio de la escalera donde todos pueden verte. ─ dijo burlón ─ Además, para tus "escenas" existe tu rincón emo ¿no? ─ el azabache dejó escapar un gruñido.

─ ¿No te largaras hasta que te cuente que pasó, verdad?

─ Me conoces tan bien ─ suspiró y comenzó a rememorar los hechos de esta mañana, buscando la mejor manera de resumirlo.

─ Yukino me dejo en la friendzone ─ con esa frase lo dijo todo, la quijada del ojiazul cayó al suelo.

─ ¿Yukino? ¿Hablamos de la misma Yukino? ─ él asintió ─ Estas de broma, a leguas se nota lo enamorada que está de ti.

─ No es broma, esta mañana la invite a salir y me dijo que no, que tenía planes con una amiga ─ palmeó la espalda de su amigo para darle consuelo.

─ Mira el lado positivo, al menos no estás en la bookzone ─ le dedicó una mirada asesina al rubio.

─ No estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

─ ¿Qué? Pero si tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez ─ reclamó ─ ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que invite a salir a Lucy pero me rechazó por Natsu-san? Tú me dijiste "Alégrate de que no estás en la bookzone" ─ el pelinegro bufó.

─ Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa, nunca has leído un libro.

─ ¡Hey! Claro que… ─ fue interrumpido por su acompañante ─ Los de la escuela no cuentan ─ después de eso se quedó callado.

─ Pero no es el fin del mundo, Rogue ─ pasó un brazo por sus hombros ─ Este es el primer rechazo de otros muchos que vendrán, en la vida hay que aprender a levantarse de los golpes que te dan y no… ─ observaba al ojiazul con una gota de sudor, había entrado a su estado filosófico y nadie podría detenerlo.

─ Jamás hay que rendirse, siempre debemos perseguir nuestras metas y sueños para… ─ por lo visto, el estado fue apagándose solo.

─ ¿Terminaste?

─ Espera, ¿cómo se decía esta palabra? ─ se quedó viendo como salía humo de su cabeza al pensar.

─ Bien, volviendo al tema, fuera de mi vista ─ Sting se alejó al instante de un salto.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me echas? ─ preguntó, el azabache rodó los ojos ─ Acordamos que si te contaba te irías.

─ ¡Eres malvado! ¡Creí que te importaba lo nuestro! ─ lloriqueó infantilmente, la gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba haciendo gestos. "Por favor, que no piensen que somos pareja" rogó al cielo mirando con desconcierto a su amigo.

─ Que más da ─ se encogió de hombros sin un rastro de lágrimas en el rostro ─ Como Yukino te rechazó significa que tengo una oportunidad ¡Nos vemos! ─ y desapareció de su vista, su buen "amigo" partió en busca de la chica que le gusta para invitarla a salir.

Rogue suspiró, con amigos así para que necesita enemigos.

…

..

.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ cuestionó con los brazos cruzados mirando el aura depresiva que emanaba su amigo.

─ Yukino me rechazó, me dijo que solo me ve como un amigo ─ Rogue hizo un gesto de dolor y luego palmeó su espalda.

─ Mira el lado amable, no estás en la bookzone ─ el rubió lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él sonreía con satisfacción.

─ Vete al infierno, emo. ─ sentenció con un gruñido que ensanchó aún más la sonrisa del pelinegro.

─ Eres tan crédulo ─ dijo a lo él arqueó una ceja ─ Si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi novia, la cual, acaba de rechazarte. ─ agitando su mano se despidió de un atónito ojiazul.

─ Ahora todo tiene sentido… ─ susurró para sí mismo ─ Nadie puede rechazar al gran Sting sin ninguna razón ─ con el ego renovado se fue a buscar a su próxima víctima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrió cuando conversaba con alguien, después leí otra cosa y ¡zas! Llegó de golpe a mi mente, realmente no sé si podemos considerar a esto humor xD pero bueno. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
